pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lotta potato salad/I take the plunge and do the 100 STORY challenge!
All my stories will be P&F related, and I won't do them in order. Most of them wil be starred in my upcoming story, including Dark, Give Up, Breathe Again, Misfortune, etc. This will be updated often so keep checking in! 1. Introduction Hello everyone and welcome to Lotta Potato Salad's 100 story challenge! I was going to do the 100 picture challenge, but *shudders* my pictures aren't as good as some people's .Anywho, please enjoy! 2. Love: Phineas had never felt this way before about anyone. He smiled to her, thinking about how oblivious he was all this time, how he never knew she loved him. Isabella smiled back at him. Finally, she thought. Finally. 3. Light 4. Dark: Ferb opened his eyes slowly and found it was easier to see with them closed. He tried to stand up and find out where he was, but he found he couldn't move. His arms were bound to his side with thick ropes, and his legs were tied together. Feeling around, he found Phineas, either asleep or unconsicious, tied up beside him. What had happened the night before? 5. Seeking Solace: Isabella's face was glistening with tears. Candace wiped away tears of her own and hugged Isabella tight. "We'll get them back," she assured her. "Don't worry." 6. Break Away: 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again: Candace cradled Ferb's body in her arms, soaked with tears. How could she be so stupid? ''It was her fault this had happened, her carelessness that had lead to all this, Phineas unconcicious and wounded, Isabella miserably sobbing. And Ferb, oh, Ferb. . . Candace had always disrespected him, and she never got around to creating the brother-sister bond between them both. "Oh, Ferb," she whispered. "Please live. For me." 11. Memory: "It will only be for a few years, honey. I promise you I'll come back when Phineas is older." "Promise?" the young Candace asked. "Promise." 12. Insanity "Candace, I don't see anything." "No, no, it's still here! It's just invisible!" "Who wants snacks?" 13. Misfortune "PERRY?!?" Phineas and Ferb gaped as they stared at their beloved platypus, tied up and hanging from the tree in the backyard. Ferb pulled on the rope, hoping it would come loose and Perry would be free. That was the worst possible thing he could have done at that moment, for his pulling on the rope triggered the trap door, and the two brothers fell into the black nothingness. 14. Smile 15. Silence: "Why don't you talk as much here, Ferb?" Emily asked. Ferb lowered his eyes. "Back in England you used to talk for the both of us. What happened?" Ferb felt tears coming. "I-I just. . .don't want to talk about it, Em." 16. Questioning 17. Blood (blood warning, DERRRR) (right before Breathe Again) Candace groaned and sat up. Her brothers lay motionless beside her. She realized that she had dropped them before she hit the ground. Isabella ran over to her. "I'm so sorry I dropped the rope!" she cried. Then she gasped. "Phineas!" She knelt before her long life crush and placed her hand on Phineas's wrist. "He still has a pulse, but I think he broke his leg." Isabella said after a few seconds. "I'll see if Ferb's all right," Candace crawled over to her stepbrother and gasped. "Ferb!" Emerald green blood was pouring out of a gash on his head and trickling down his face. "Oh, what have I done?" Candace cried. "This is all my fault. Mom and dad put me in charge and just look what happened!" Isabella put her hand on Ferb's wrist and, after a few seconds, cried out. Candace needed no more persuasion. Ferb had no pulse. He was dead. 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat: "Oh my goodness!" Isabella squealed. Isn't he the most precious thing? Look at him, he's all fluffy!" "And he looks like he's wearing pants!" Holly added. 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign: Baljeet didn't know what to make of this strange country. Everything was so big and loud and exciting. Cars honked, people chattered and laughed and yelled, all all around him was signs proclaiming "Stop!", "Go!", "Eat at Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus!" It scared him, almost as much as the big bully at school... 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness: Isabella twirled around her room, the photograph pressed to her heart. She held it up, smiled, and kissed it. Phineas and her would be together forever. She sat on her bed, sighed happily, and hugged the photo. 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars: ''January 8th, 2088 Phineas held Isabella's wrinkled hands as they watched the comet - Kermilian's Comet- with their beloved grandchildren. All his friends from is childhood were there with their own grandchildren, Buford, Baljeet, and of course, Ferb and Candace. Baljeet's granddaughter, Mishti, was talking to her cousin, "And when we get older, we can show our grandchildren our grandfather's friend's faces of Kermilian's comet!" Buford's grandson Biff sighed. "You had me at our grandchildren." 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned: Emily watched as Ferb climbed into the taxi, pulling his suitcase after him. "But why?" she called after him, choking back tears. Ferb looked away, hiding tears of his own. Emily watched, heartbroken, as he and his father drove off into the unknown. To America. 39. Dream: "And do you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do!" Isabella cried joyfully. "I now pronounce you busband and wife." Isabella looked around to see her friends and family clapping wildly. She turned around to kiss her new husband, but in his place was- "Pinky?!" Isabella's eyes flew open. She sighed."Only a dream." 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying 44. Two Roads: (happens immediately after 81, Pen and Paper) Somehow Perry knew it would come to this. It was an impossible choice, an infuriating decision. It was either the safety of the entire Tri-state area, or the lives of his beloved owners. Perry took a deep breath and grabbed the pen the villain was thrusting at him. He had made his decision. 45. Illusion 46. Family: "MOM! Look, look, you have GOT to see this!" Candace had tears falling from her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "Candace, every day it's the same old thing. You come running to me telling me the boys built-" "No, mom, it's different this time!" Candace was bouncing up and down. "That's what you say every time." "But MOM, the boys didn't build this?" "Oh?" Linda said sarcastically. "Mom," Candace wiped the tears from her wace and grinned. "He's back." 47. Creation 48. Childhood: "When I was a boy, about Angela's age, I loved to invent things." Phineas began. "Just like you do now!" Julia, his youngest daughter, piped up. "Yes, just like I do now." Phineas smiled as his children. "The first thing I invented was a rollercoaster, and I think it would be a great start for all of you to help me build a rollercoaster." "Right now?" His oldest, Jacob, asked, excited. Phineas nodded. "In our backyard." "Isn't that a little impossible?" Angela asked, grinning. She knew the answer perfectly well. "Some might say," Isabella laughed, and put her arm around her husband's shoulder. 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret: Perry crawled to the back of the house where nobody could see him, then stood up straight and put on his fedora. He was about to slip through the tunnel to his lair when he noticed Ferb standing only a few feet away, staring at his suposedly mindless platypus. Ferb's eyes grew wide and Perry whipped off his hat and once again became a normal family pet. Perry gave out a nervous "GYHHHHERRRR," Ferb nodded and walked off. 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head "Ferb and Gretchen, sitting in a tree..." "Stop it, Irving." "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "I said stop it." "First comes love, then comes marraige," "I mean it!" "Then comes Gretchen with a baby-" ---- -sensored- 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb: Phineas knocked on Candace's bedroom door. "Hey, Candace!" "Go away," said the muffled voice from inside her room. "This is important," Phineas persisted. "More important than calling Stacy?" "Well. . ." 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% "Did you know that 67% of Phineas and Ferb fans prefer Phineas over Ferb?" Irving asked. "And how do you know that?" Phineas scratched his head. Isabella whistled innocently. 71. Obsession: "I have the official Phineas and Ferb lawnmower engine, the official Phineas and Ferb fingernail clippers, the official-" "Wait a minute, Irving, how are these random objects officially Phineas and Ferb's?" Albert scoffed. "I just know, okay?" 72. Mischief Managed "I'll go ge the drinks! Buford, stay with the cake." Phineas went back into the house, then popped his triangluar head back out. "And Buford? Don't eat it, kay?" Then he left. Buford looked towards the cake. Chocolate frosting was slathered all over it, exactly the kind Buford loved, mouth-wateringly delicious chocolate. Nobody would notice if a LITTLE was gone, wouldn't they? Buford jabbed his finger it the cake, licked it, and sighed contentedly. Mmmm.... And nobody had noticed! Well, if that was case, why not take a little more? 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me? 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper: (immediatly before 44, Two Roads) "It's very simple, Perry the platypus. You either sign the oath to me, or your owners, well, let's just say you won't see them alive again." The alternate Heinz smiled wickedly, and gestured to the two boys, tied to a platform, moving slowly but surely towards a spinning blade. The looks of terror on their faces were enough. 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain Ferb winced. His head was extraordinarily painful, throbbing and spilling blood on the floor. Wearily, he looked over to his right to see his brother. Dead. Or unconsicious. Ferb couldn't tell which. He groaned and rolled over. 89. Through the Fire 90. Triangle "Why is my head a triangle Candace?" the six-year-old Phineas asked. "Buford says I look like a Dorito's chip." Candace, eleven years old, didn't know what to say. She didn't think she knew herself. Then, suddenly, he had a faint memory tucked nto the back of her head all those years, of her father's head, the exact shape as Phineas's. Phineas waited for the answer, but when he saw Candace's expression he sighed and walked off. His mother had done the same thing. But someday he'd know. Someday. 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up (right after Two Roads!) Ferb closed his eyes and squeezed Phineas's hand as the two brother moved closer and closer to the spinning blade. "Goodbye, Phineas. You're the best stepbrother I could ever have." he whispered. Phineas squeezed his hand back. "Goodbye Ferb. I love you." Phineas paused, and then forced a smile on his face. "If you ever make it out alive, tell Isabella I love her." Ferb nodded and clutched his brother's hand. 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle Ginger had been colecting evidence for weeks now, the brown fedora hanging in Gretchen's bedroom, the wanted poster ''with her friends name and picture on it, ''the grappling hook in Gretchen's bag. And now, her arms crossed, she stared at her life-long best friend, trying to solve the puzzle. 99. Solitude 100. Relaxation Category:Blog posts